


A Moment of Rest

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Mitsuru hadn’t had it in herself to say anything to Fuuka when she began dozing off, head bobbing up and down as she tried to focus on her laptop.





	A Moment of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has a mutlichapter fic to work on
> 
> Also me: has the urge to write all the f/f ideas I've had recently bc it's femslash Feb

Mitsuru hadn’t had it in herself to say anything to Fuuka when she began dozing off, head bobbing up and down as she tried to focus on her laptop. Their leader had made it clear they weren’t going to Tartarus that night, so she saw no reason to try and keep her awake… Though the thought of telling Fuuka she could head up to her room was tempting.

Instead, though, she focused on her conversation with Akihiko. She was sure Fuuka knew her own limits and would head to her room when she saw it fit… But perhaps she shouldn’t have been so sure.

Fuuka’s head was soon enough resting against her shoulder, the shorter girl snoring softly as she drifted away into sleep. She was glad the only other person around was Akihiko, because if anyone else saw how red she was, things could get messy.

“I’ll…” Akihiko looked between the two of them, a smile playing at his lips. “Leave you two alone.”

“Akihiko…” She gave him a warning glare. “Speak of this to no one.”

“You got it…” He stood up, glancing back at them for only a moment before heading for the stairs.

When it was just the two of them, Mitsuru allowed herself to relax a little. It was nice, just listening to Fuuka breathe as she slept away on her shoulder. It also made her realize just how tired she was, now that she didn’t have to worry about someone watching her let a pretty girl nap on her shoulder…

She let her own head rest against Fuuka’s, letting her eyes close. Maybe she could get a few moments of sleep before waking the girl up and urging her towards her room...


End file.
